Home Again
by Passionwriter5218
Summary: Set mid season 12. How I wish they deal with Amelia's drinking but I know they probably won't. Just a one shot.


**Something that popped into my head. Set mis season 12. I wish they would do this for Amelia after she slips but I know they won't really. I always loved Addison and Amelia's relationship on Private Practice and I wish they would carry it back over to Greys.**

"You don't look so hot" Maggie said as Amelia walked into the lobby of the hospital.

"Well aren't you sweet, you still talking to me?" Amelia snapped back.

"I have no problem with you"

"No but Meredith does and she kicked me out of the house a week ago and if you want to stay on her good side you probably shouldn't be seen talking to me" Amelia said not slowing her steps as Maggie jogged to keep up with her on the way to the attending lounge.

"what is this high school?" Maggie asked Amelia stopped short and Maggie practically rammed into her.

"Exactly" Amelia shot her a fake wide smile before going in and changing into her scrubs.

"Doctor Shepard your charts" Edwards said handing her the tablet they kept everything on now.

"Oh good, tiny baby brains" Amelia muttered making her way down to the pediatric unit.

"Oh Doctor Shepard perfect, Doctor Torres is in there not talking to the parents about the skull repair" Arizona said as Amelia walked by her.

"Let's make this quick I have no time to coddle parents today" Amelia said not even glancing at her. Arizona shot Edwards a questioning look but Stephanie just shrugged. Arizona was just starting to like Amelia, she had a dark edge to her but she could be perky and get overly excited about cases just like Arizona herself. Amelia quickly and briefly explained the procedure to the parents before leaving the room not giving them any time to ask questions. Edwards hung back to reassure them while Callie chased Amelia down the hall.

"Hey whats up with you?" Callie asked.

"Let's see Owen is still hardly talking to me, I was kicked out of my brothers house by his bitch of a wife and now I live in a hotel with walls so thin I can here the people have sex in the room next to me all night. Nice couple his name is Bobby her's is Mary. You know how I know that because they are just that loud! And I don't have a kitchen so my main food groups these days are vending machine, crappy hospital cafeteria food or fast food because I don't want to go to a restaurant alone." Amelia snapped.

"Ok, that does suck" Callie said not wanting to argue with her.

"Plus the women who killed my brother is walking around and I have to see her face everyday so there's that" Amelia shot at her taking Callie back a little. Callie was just trying to be nice but Amelia was clearly out for blood, that one had been personal.

"Well I just think you should probably not take all our personal stuff out on patients." Callie snapped back walking away.

Amelia got through the day avoiding Meredith, Owen and as many other people as she could. She went home to there quiet hotel room sitting down on the couch. She didn't even think before opening the mini fridge and making herself a drink and chasing it with some pills. No one here cared anyway, nothing was stopping her anymore.

* * *

The next morning Amelia walked into work looking even worse. She walked past Stephanie and April who were whispering and past Arizona who didn't make eye contact. It was Richard Webber who cornered her in the conference room.

"You look like you aren't feeling well" He said.

"I'm tired" Amelia sighed pouring herself a cup of coffee. The last thing she needed was a lecture from the old man who thought he was the godfather of the hospital.

"You look more then tired?"

"Well I'm not sick"

"You look like your high" Richard said throwing Amelia off guard.

"I'm sober" She said.

"Your skin is pale, your eyes are blood shot, your hands are twitching, your something"

"And your old, no one had kicked you out yet" Amelia snapped back.

"You can't operate like this"

"Lucky for you I'm not on the board today"

"You shouldn't see patients like this"

"Fine, then I'm going home. If anyone asked tell them you kicked me out with no proof" Amelia cried throwing her coffee in the trash and leaving the room marching from the hospital lobby to the elevators. A crowed had gathered outside the room when everyone heard her yelling.

"What's that about?" Bailey asked.

"Meredith, Callie, Robbins, Kareve, Pierce, we need to have a meeting" Richard waved them into the room.

"She's using again isn't she?" Arizona asked when they were all seated. Richard nodded.

"Wait? Again?" Bailey asked.

"She's been an addict in the past" Meredith said.

"You need to do something Meredith" Richard said.

"Like what? I am not her mother I'm not going to tell her how to live her life, just get her out of my hospital" Meredith cried.

"What about Owen?" Alex asked.

"He has enough on his plate, Amelia is a grown ass women" Meredith said.

"She has a disease Meredith she needs some support" Richard said.

"Well she has support here, she's still using"

"You kicked her out of the house, she has a right to be mad" Maggie said gently.

"I'm mad she is so annoying, you don't see me doing drugs" Meredith said.

"this is not productive" Arizona said quieting them.

"What do you think?" Richard asked turning to Bailey.

"Your right something needs to be done. She can't be at the hospital like this. But I think we all owe Derek Shepard something. He was a good man and our friend and he was always willing to help us out. This is his sister, she may not deserve it but he does" Bailey said. Making them all nod in agreement.

"So..we need to find her some support, Derek had a lot of sisters right? Should we call one of them?" Alex asked.

"No, his sisters are not close, and Amelia was only close to Derek" Meredith said.

"She's not really close to anyone here" Arizona said.

"Addison" Callie said suddenly.

"what?" Maggie asked.

"Addison, she's Derek's ex-wife. She moved to LA a few years ago but I still talk to her a lot. Amelia lived with her for a while in LA and she was another sister to Amelia growing up. She needs Addison" Callie said turning to Richard. Richard nodded.

"Call her" He said.

* * *

"She's flying in now, I told her the sooner the better, her helicopter is ten minutes out" Callie said coming back into the room a few minutes later.

"She's flying in on the hospital's helicopter?" Maggie asked. Arizona shook her head as if that should be answer enough. No one else seemed surprised but Maggie looked around confused.

"This is Addison Forbes Montgomery, she had her own helicopter" Alex said.

"She has a personal helicopter? Like the president?" Maggie asked shocked.

"Should we tell Amelia?" Arizona asked.

"No, not yet. We know where she is now, if she knows Addison is coming she might hide" Richard said.

"Well I don't really want any part of this" Meredith sighed.

"then don't" Callie shot back. She understood why Meredith might have some resentment towards Addison but Callie was good friends with her. And Callie did kind of blame Meredith for pushing Amelia over the edge.

"Good" Meredith snapped back leaving the room.

"Torres you have the day off, get Addison and take her to Amelia, make sure I see her first though" Bailey said.

"Ok" Callie nodded as the group broke up. Callie climbed their stairs to the roof, it was a nice morning and she could wait outside, it wasn't a long ride anyway. Arizona followed her up.

* * *

"You must be excited, to see your friend again" Arizona said. they had been trying to be civil lately for the sake of their daughter. Arizona would almost call them border line friends at this point.

"I am, I haven't seen her since Mark died. I miss her" Callie nodded.

"I do too, she was a good person, she saved you and Sophia" Arizona said. Callie nodded, who knows where she or their daughter would be without Addison. Addison was also the first person that Callie came out to.

"Let me know when she's here" Arizona said.

"I will" Callie nodded as the blond went back inside.

Callie took cover in the doorway as the helicopter descended and out stepped Addison in all her glory. Dress not even wrinkled, red hair perfectly in place. Heels, purse and sunglasses all perfectly completing the outfit. Addison was the definition of poise but Callie knew under the thousands of dollars of fabric she wore was a big heart. Addison greeted her with a big hug as they went inside.

"How are you?" She asked Callie when the roar of the helicopter was gone and they could hear themselves. She pulled off her sunglasses and Callie smiled at the familiar face.

"good! I'm so happy you could come" Callie said. Addison's face got sad and she sighed.

"I'm not surprised she slipped, I guess I was expecting it sooner after Derek died"

"I think part of if is my fault, I'm dating the doctor who was there when he died. She and Meredith both blame her" Callie sighed. Addison put her hand out stopping Callie.

"This is not your fault. This is Amelia's fault" Addison said strongly. Callie nodded

"Well everyone want's to see you before I take you to her." Callie said perking up again.

"Yes I want to see everyone!" Addison smiled.

"But you first you have to come see Sophia!" Callie cried.

* * *

Amelia woke up in a haze. She had no idea what time it was. she had taken 3 pills before falling asleep. It would be minutes or days, she never had any idea. Not that is mattered. She rolled over her eyes wondering her hotel room stopping at a figure on her couch before Amelia could scream the familiar face turned to her.

"Addie! what are you doing here?" Amelia asked climbing out of bed crossing the room to sit next to her. She felt Addison's eyes searching her face looking her over and Amelia knew she must look terrible.

"I…I um haven't been feeling well" She lied.

"Your using again?" Addison asked even though it was not really a question.

"Addie.." Amelia started but before she could defend herself Addison pulled her into a bone crushing hug and Amelia knew there was no point in hiding it from her sister. Suddenly she was home again.


End file.
